Origins
by Daveed W. Rabin
Summary: One Shot. The narration of Arceus. How the world came to be. An attempt to unify the legends in most of the games. Describes the origin of most of legendary Pokémon, and also some of my favorite ones.


**Origins**

In the beginning there was nothing, only chaos whirling in the void. Then my existence was limited to a simple egg shell. With no memory until that point, I emerged from my protection. Then I was conscious of my fate. To create a harmonious world, where all living beings lived in peace with each other.

Closing my eyes, my first step was to give birth to my creativity, the paradigm for my other creations. From my body emerged the one that would be called "the first-born". Indeed, was born from me, the original, the non-born.

A delicate creature of white fur, with traces of pink emerged from my body; tenderly it opened its blue eyes and mewled its name. Small, yet destined to give shape to the world departed to the very site where the world would form. Then two constant forces would be needed. From an egg born the one, which its only presence started time itself, as his brother, born from other egg, just breathed to give origin to the space.

These two forces gave origin to a primitive world. A collection of rocks gathered from different places of newborn space, moving in unison as the time clocked by. Meanwhile my first son travelled the place, ensuring everything was perfect.

Aware that the power of these two would collide, I decided to keep them apart, in different realms, in order to prevent their encounter, due the fact that they would intend to dominate each other. Thus their brother came to be. Able to travel through the dominion of his brothers, it gave origin to different dimensions, where each one were sent, keeping their influence in the world, and preventing their encounter.

The world was complete. A giant mass of arid rock, which needed life. The vision of a green field, wide, with multiple life forms, full of my children came to me. From this vision was born the "gift of life". Small and frightened, it began to travel the enormous arid globe, shifting the colour to the green that overruned the creature's body. Growing small green sprouts, big and thick trunks and colourful flowers. Its task was a marvel, but every creation from it would need light to develop. So I looked up, creating a giant flame that would light the world. From this sun arose the guardian of the harmony in the world, manifesting its presence only to the beings of the purest heart.

Noting the speed of the golden feathered emissary, I decided to gift my life giver son wings. A delicate pink flower fell in its head, shifting his body and giving it wings, thus allowing the journey through the thriving planet being faster.

Everything was good, but my first challenge arose as soon as the world was filled with life. And life itself was the problem. It cannot be something unlimited, as even I shall have an end to my days.

But creating a being in charge to taking everyone else's life was not a right thing to me to do. I hesitated; it was something I could not do. But the youngest of my exiled sons manifested again. He offered himself to do that task. That caused even more pain in my heart. Its noble intention to help touched me. But in order to achieve that task, I had to rip apart its heart. Any feeling that once it would experiment would only be a shadow of a true emotion. Never it could appreciate the world like its brethren. Its jolly glance faded, his eyes became cold glasses, and its soul would feed only from the negative feelings from others. Cursed forever to take other lives. To live without being alive. To not die and see others to live, while it is an empty husk, only an imitation of a living being.

Overwhelmed by pain I secluded myself, leaving to the rest of my children to continue the job. It took me some time to heal my sorrowful soul. When I returned, my first child informed me of an odd event. Many creatures had emerged in the planet, but they were not a manifestation neither from me or my sons. Intrigued I went to investigate. These creatures were something I did not devise, however they lived in this world. They were primitive, walked in hind legs and travelled through land feeding from the fruits the land gave them. But they were alone. Then I understood that they were the beings who my brethren shall share the land.

Rather to inquire their origin, I gave them three gifts that would be shared with all my offspring. From an egg that descended upon the world, the three in charge to give my blessing to humans and my children were born.

The first granted them knowledge, enabling them to understand their surroundings and each other. They would understand my children and vice versa. Also they would be able to expand and create great buildings, civilizations, and help each other. The second granted the manifestation of emotions. As the sadness of tearing the heart a son was manifested, I also felt positive emotions creating this world, and was something I wanted to share with every live being in this world. The third granted willpower. The other two gifts did not were useful if there was no will to change the world or to understand others, also to share emotions given to each other. As my will created this world, they would have the will to improve it after I left.

Once done this I focused again in the world. It could not be only prairie. In order to achieve diversity, I foresaw great landscapes, mountains, and volcanoes. Also I beheld a blue ocean, where a vast variety of my children would inhabit. Thus, I gathered water from particles in the cosmos, and then poured in the yet green land. A blue leviathan arose from this pool, filling immediately the sky with dark clouds, and rain fell. Water advanced, slowly covering the world. But in order to achieve a balance with water, the blue whale would need an equal of strength, to rule the land. A red behemoth, nurtured by the veins of melted rock from the world, carved its way to surface. Its presence repelled the water, as its still scorching body irradiated heat, pushing away the clouds and summoning a bright sun. The heat dried plants in its path, and with each step it gave, it raised mountains, created deserts where it stood still for long time, and shifted land in a great way of forms.

At first everything was fine, but both colossi started a struggle. Claiming the right to dominate all the landscape, they threatened to destroy all my work. People claimed for help, summoning each of the titans to revert the damage from the other, with equally catastrophic results. Before the damage became irreparable, I saw at the sky. If land and ocean wrestled for achieving dominion, sky itself should stop their feud. From the skies a green silhouette emerged, swirling through the blue, it would be the only able to soothe the other colossi. Making an imperative roar, the green colossus made both beasts stopped their clash and left. One submerged in the ocean depths that it had created, while the other dug itself in earth, both to never be seen again. The third colossus returned to the skies where it will remain, until a new conflict starts. The place where the three encountered is until now, a path that leads to the battlers dwelling place.

The aftermath from the battle was a torn world, all continents divided and drifting away from others. Since I decided that a second encounter between the fighters would be possible, a being with the power to move and unify the ripped world would be created. From earth emerged a new titan, yet its mission was unique. I ordered the giant to grab and put together the broken pieces of the world. The great strength allowed him to unify most of the continents, leaving some islands, including the mountain where I direct this orchestra called creation.

Witness of the colossus's power, people stared at it in awe, but then grew afraid of it. Unlike the other titans, it was really gentle, so when people attacked it, ran away. That human action made me upset, but I restrained, since no actual harm was being made to the white and yellow giant. They eventually surrounded it in a cave, not too far from where I witness everything. The place was unique. At the foot of a high mountain, filled with ice, it was imprisoned with metallic restrains in a sturdy rock wall. But human work did little to restrain the now furious titan. Human's plea barely moved me, for their actions seeds have been harvested. But, to prevent another giant ravaging the land, I decided to put this being into a deep sleep.

First I created three seals taking the same restrains that humans made, and improving them, one from rock wall that supported the colossus weight, other from ice that filled the cave and hindered its every move, and the last one from an improved version from the metal humans forged the restrains. Thus, the giant sleeps, while the binds that keep it in its slumber took life. The three seals leaved their influence, and travelled in the world to polish the details from it.

Shaping mountains, creating glaciers and providing reservoirs to create metals, seals proofed to be useful for humans. But as their leader, humans feared them and locked them in tombs. Sad from this human action I protected the seals, making protection in their tombs and inscriptions in a language known only by them and their leader.

The world was good, but still my children and human alike were afraid of night. While the day gave them light, night was total darkness. In the very darkness a sinister being lurked, and anybody that came close to it entered in a realm made of nightmares. The bad dreams tormented anyone asleep and were found in the path of this dark being.

Despite all of this trouble, it was not an evil being. Its existence was my doing; it was born from my sorrow for twisting one of my progeny forever. Also it nurtured from the loss of positive feelings of my child. Instead of destroying it as the human claimed me to, I gave them a new light in the firmament. The moon, a reflection from sun's light, was enough to drive away the shadow. And from this satellite came a graceful creature, in charge of giving pleasant dreams both human and my ilk. Her presence would be during every night, with the exception of one, when the moon turned completely dark. That way the shadow would have a special night for itself, as all my children are all special and every single one of them deserve to be in this world.

As the world thrived, it became odd to me the human behaviour. At first when met my sons they treated them as equals. They lived together, feed together and had mutual respect. But now they live separated from each other. Even they respect each other, I can sense that humans sometimes feel inferior to my brood, mainly due the fact that they were not created by me, and sometimes that grudge fell into my children.

But other conflicts caught my attention. With the earth and sea titans asleep, there was no one to rule in their respective dominions. So it came to be from the lava a quadruped, formed from the same lava where it emerged. It had the task to rule the earth landscape, all thanks to his ability to manipulate the lava itself. The ocean would be ruled by a small prince, he will dictate the tide level, the wave strength and the currents from the sea, while the leviathan is asleep.

I stared all that was created until now. My firstborn child showed me what it carved until that moment. When the world was younger, my eldest son created a being, simple and at the same time very complex. In appearance was just a pink blob, but its potential was unlimited. Able to shift its body and alter its genes at will, it would be the base to the different species. At first this creature shifted itself in different environments, unable to change its new form. This gave origin to some primitive creatures.

These creatures developed and scattered around the world, thanks to their shape-shifting ability, all of them dictated by my son. It came to be that this world was filled by many and so diverse creatures. Each one of them was granted the gift to rule an element in this world. The species created from the original pink blob used to be incapable to revert their shape. Thus that way, at the moment to breed, they transmitted their current genes losing their shape-shifting skill. It was then that the world came to be like it is now, harmonious and full of different live forms. As a gift to them, I granted most of them the present to transform into more powerful beings, by a process that the humans would call "evolution". They boosted their strength, resistance and speed.

There was a time, during the population expansion from the world, in which two of my spawn came to me. Both had the amazing ability to turn themselves invisible and share their sight by mental power. But humans tried to use this to their own personal gain. Scared, they asked for my help. They had been forced to fulfil petty human whims, to spy into others and mistreated if refuse. Both were a single species, but male and female had distinct colour pattern. I stared their beaten bodies, and fury coursed through my veins.

Their bodies were slow and clumsy, while wings were unable to render a proper flight. Even if they rendered themselves invisible, they were found, unable to escape to the whimsical humans. In my rage I planned to wipe out the foolish mankind, but when I was charging a lethal beam to annihilate a human colony, they begged me to stop.

I did not listen to them, so to prevent the damage, the male interposed between my rage and the humans. Late I stopped my rampage, and the fulminated body of my child fell lifeless to the ground. In that moment I felt my soul shattering. The female cried hapless while spilling tears in her mate's unanimated body.

Again my exiled son came, this time to claim the soul of the male. I refused to give that noble soul. The part of my soul that shattered came to the tears of the female. Thus, they merged in a jewel, clear as crystal, which granted a new soul to the fallen. And is since that day, I granted all my children the power to return to life their most beloved being, by spilling their tears, when an unjust act took their life. But in retaliation to that, the grudging soul-thresher would feed bodies that died in grudge, and giving them a mock of life, much as its own.

After the exiled departed to the after-world, I looked to the couple. Thus I decided to change their shapes, in order to easily flee from humans. I shifted them in an aerodynamic shape. Now they would be able to move through air without the need of flapping. And in order to be on low radar, I entrusted them the ability to shift their bodies into a human body. They could live between them without the fear to be encountered. Again my heart shocked by the human attitude. Yet my ilk seemed to defend them despite their flaws. Such nobility from my children amuses me to no end.

One day my favourite son brought to me a real beauty, a shard from a beautiful blue colour. Thus, I entrusted it with the gift of life. A small creature stared us with its one eyeball, and departed to know the world. I followed its steps and noted that although strong, it lacked from common intelligence. Then my son suggested giving it a partner, and making them share a common intelligence. A second shard was brought to life and a mental connection between them boosted the intelligence of both. To my surprise they merged into one being, with two eyes and arms forming its body. Time passed and I encountered it again. It told me that it felt alone in the world, because there was no one like it. As an answer to it, I created a second being like him, formed by two living shards fused. They created again a common mind and they merged again, giving place to a magnificent creature. The metallic lustre in its blue body was something astonishing. Sadly, humans coveted that precious metal and tried to kill him in order to salvage the precious metal. Thus, my child fled to the mountains to hide, and never to be seen.

This act was too harsh to my heart, so I withdrew in the forest, where I had to take a though decision. Humans and their existence were not given directly by me or any of my brood; however their attitude was something I was not expecting. I could destroy them, but the forest voice begged me not to do it. It spoke me of the future, where both coexisted in harmony. Thankful for that I gave the forest a guardian. It would protect the forest through time under the protection of one of my exiled sons. It also would be an emissary, to advice me from the times of conflict where I should intervene.

A thousand years passed since the origin of world. In commemoration of the origin of this world, I lowered a star from the sky. A shooting star that would sleep for a millennium, after that it would awake to fulfil the wish of the most humble of my children.

My work in the world was almost complete, but there were three elements that travelled rampant through the land. Ice, fire, and lightning. None of my ilk capable of using those elements seemed to tame them completely. From ice a blue bird arose, and contained the frost in three crests in its head. Now the weather would lower the fourth part of the year. Field would be covered in ice, and everyone would find shelter during this time called winter.

From lightning a yellow bird manifested. Its wings filled with the electricity. He will dictate when and where a lightning will strike. And from fire itself, emerged another bird, flames roaming wildly the world became its wings, and the crest of the head. It will grant the heat necessary to make winter turn into spring.

But these three proud birds wanted to prove their supremacy. Causing chaos while fighting, they made more destruction than the previously untamed elements. Conflict ended in a lightning falling in a tower created by humans. The tower was engulfed by fire and destroyed. I casted the rain to soothe the flames, but it consumed not only the tower, but two of my children lives, while the lightning took another of my sons life as well.

Touched by this fact, the phoenix born from the sun took the ashes of their fallen brothers, and with a sacred flame gave them a new life. The three kept their previous elements, but their new bodies were much stronger and resistant. The first became the north wind; its ancient body enabled him to purify instantly any source of water.

The second, with its body vigorous from electricity, will be the rival of the proud owner of lightning, as punishment for its arrogance. The last one departed to the volcano. Its heatproof fur made him the ideal assistant to the one that rules the volcanoes from the centre of earth. Furious, I decided to finish these birds; however a melodic cry soothed me. The creature that grieved had a white plume that shined in the night, and it opposed my will. Instead, it offered to be the ruler of the three birds. Thus it departed to the ocean where it would watch the other three, who also were exiled to live in faraway islands. Finishing from resurrecting its brothers, the phoenix departed from that place.

I remembered the original form of my fallen children. After creating the one that granted the wish of my most humble son, I looked at it. It was small and was not blessed by the gift of evolution. However it was so humble that he refused to be granted with a wish, claiming it was not worthy of it. Then I closed near to it, intrigued by the fact that he refused to accept the wish. It answered me that it does not needed nothing, it was fine being that way. But I could see everything that it suffered. It was small and was very hard to it to gain food. It was an easy prey to others, and although it was very adaptable to many environments, its population was becoming quite scarce.

I spoke to him my concern, the fact that it was a species in danger. My angst changed its mind. Shyly explained me its wish to evolve, but it feared losing its adaptability.

Then I wrought its fate, and evolution for him will be given by the environment. Thus it was blessed by the mayor number of possible evolutions. If fire hurt it, then it would be one with the fire, growing and being nurtured by it. Is thunder stroke it, it would become its weapon. If water turned into an enemy, then it would become water, thus turning it into an ally. If called by the sun, then it heal its wounds and grant an incredible mental power. Instead, if called by moon, it would nurture it; its body will be one with the darkness, with glowing rings to confuse the enemy. If encounters a harsh winter, its body will freeze and the blizzard will be just a breeze. If lost in the woods, surrounded by thick branches and hurting thorns, its body will be light as a leaf; stems will grow in the fur, and will turn into weapons to overcome this harsh environment.

Thankful for the gift, it departed again to adventure in this magnificent world.

Thus, my work ended. I returned to the pillar where I witnessed most of the creation. Then I watched the sky. I noted that despite being in different dimensions, the three exiled felt each other. In an attempt to soothe them I fired a beam through the space, with the purpose of sealing a gap between the dimensions. Unaware as I was, the beam collided with a microscopic life-form, the energy of the beam gave life to a new being, one who will travel through the space.

Finally, the day has come, the forest guardian told me of a threat that comes toward this world and endangers all what we have wrought. I departed from the hall of origin towards the space. A giant mass of rock attempts to destroy all. If my fate is to die, so be it. Despite all, humans deserve to live with my children in this world. I trust the lessons entrusted to my sons are enough, and expect this world can live without me. Now I head towards an unknown path, no matter what happens I am satisfied, and willing to give my life for all the beings that inhabit this place.


End file.
